A Dark and Dreary Autumn
.png |story = yes |Waltraute|Ranking Reward Fantasy Archwitch |Yggdrasil|Legendary Archwitch |Hrungnir|Fantasy Archwitch |Lightning Volt|Archwitch |Volt|Amalgamation Material |Halloween Treats|Amalgamation Material |Loin Cloth Of Storms|Amalgamation Material |Storm Hrungnir|Amalgamation |Red Wings|Elemental Hall |Blue Wings|Elemental Hall |Green Wings|Elemental Hall |Purple Wings|Elemental Hall |Joker's Sickle|Elemental Hall |Joker's Cane|Elemental Hall |Odin|Event 10/15x damage 60/120% Points+ |Warrior Pup|Event 10/15x damage 60/120% Points+ |Ortlinde|Event 10/15x damage 30/50% Points+ |Gerhilde|Event 10/15x damage 30/50% Points+ }} During this event, the new campaign map of the Storm Goddess will appear! ■About the of the Storm Goddess map Wrath of the Storm Goddess will feature the Exclusive Archwitch VOLT, the Fantasy Archwitches HRUNGNIR and WALTRAUTE, and the Legendary Archwitch YGGDRASIL! For the "A Dark and Dreary Autumn" event, R VOLT can be obtained as both a regular and max likability reward from the Exclusive Archwitch. TREATS can be obtained as a max likability reward from the Fantasy Archwitch HRUNGNIR. TREATS can also be obtained as regular reward from the Fantasy Archwitch WALTRAUTE. 2x R VOLT can be amalgamated to obtain SR VOLT. 2x SR VOLT and 1x TREATS can be amalgamated to obtain UR HRUNGNIR. ※The Exclusive Archwitch SR VOLT will not drop as a regular reward. After winning battles on the Wrath of the Storm Goddess map, a slot machine may appear! You could be fortunate enough to obtain TREATS or R VOLT as a reward! Completing the last area of the event map will unlock a special area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch WALTRAUTE! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on an area of the event map each time you clear the special area! ※The Exclusive Archwitch VOLT, the Fantasy Archwitch HRUNGNIR, and the Legendary Archwitch YGGDRASIL will not appear in the special area. ※Witch Gates will also not appear in the special area. The Fantasy Archwitch WALTRAUTE is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! ※WALTRAUTE will not drop as a regular reward, but TREATS can be obtained as a regular reward for defeating this Archwitch. ※As they are both Fantasy Archwitches, HRUNGNIR will not appear if WALTRAUTE has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. If GUR HRUNGNIR is amalgamated with the CLOTH OF STORMS card that can be obtained as an Archwitch Hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR HRUNGNIR card. ※Amalgamation will change the effect of the card's skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. The Elemental Hall will only be available for a limited period of time during this event. ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on November 4th to 11:59 on November 10th (JST). ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. ■Featured Archwitches *Fantasy Archwitches: HRUNGNIR (UR), WALTRAUTE (UR) *Exclusive Archwitch: LIGHTNING VOLT (SR) ■Legendary Archwitch *YGGDRASIL (UR) Awakening YGGDRASIL will create a special card that possesses two skills. ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate *ELEMENTAL QUEEN (UR) *LOST FAIRY (SR) *JOKER (SR) For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on October 31st to 11:59 on November 10th (JST)! Rewards Ranking Trend